Destiny Heroes: Medieval
by Fantasywriter85
Summary: The land of peace and freedom is in peril from a long forgotten ancient enemy, now kingdoms will rise and band together or fall into darkness and shadow.


**Destiny Heroes: Medieval**

 **(Author's Note: I don't own any series of this mega crossover only my OC universe/Kingdom and characters from each series from various anime shows that takes place in this medieval era.)**

 **(Flames are allowed for any mistakes or misdescription)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **~South East Kanmasu Kingdom, Captain quarters~**

In a single stone room where there was a single bookshelf in one corner and a single lone bed in the other, a lone man who had chesnut brown hair which was disheleved, his eyes also matched the color of his hair, he as well wore a brown wool cloak over his brown tunic with a dark blue strap from the top right shoulder down towards the left side waist part, he had black trousers and a pair of black boots to match, suffice to say his clothing style was strange but nonetheless he was a man of justice.

He was leader of all the 'fleet girls' Categories; Knight (Battleships), Archers (Aircraft Carriers), Vangaurd (Cruisers), Mages (Support) and Rangers (Destroyers). He Sighed in frustration "Damn our foothold in the Southern outposts were overrun by the enemy..." he trailed off as he had received from his advisor Knight Musashi, he rubbed his temples with two fingers from his right hand, this was not a good situation since the southern part of their kingdom held the steel to make weapons and armor for his knight and Archers.

The wooden door in front of the room was open to reveal a short girl with the standard Ranger cloak in the militia but colored blue, she also wore the standared issue tunic with a strap from the left shoulder to the right waist but her stomach was revealed and she also wore a green skirt, she had brown shoes. Her hair was long that reached beyond her waist and colored yellow but the most striking feature was the headband that resembled that of rabbit ears.

She had just barged into the room with great speed and finenese "ou commander!" she said while raising her right arm into the air, however she was not alone as three little familiars came in behind her legs, they all had a small cape tied around their necks but wore a simple red winter coats.

She skipped towards his spot in the room like a normal bunny would usually hop which was very unsuaual since she was a female ranger. But alas she had reached to the lone leader and reported "Marshall I bring you some news!" she yelled as if was trying to get her leader's attention but had already recieved it when she barged into his room without knocking, he asked "not now Shimakaze-san I already received news about our defenses being lost in the southern fro-" he was soon cut off by her suprise message "there is actually someone here to speak to you!" he asked "who was it?" then soon another person came from the corridor on the left.

The stranger Shimakaze mention was actually a teenage male of 15 years old, he had brown disheleved hair, his eyes were that of no emotion or a dark person who had just used forbidden magic. However his clothes were prince-like for he had worn a fancy noble clothing and a cape colored deep reached to reach to as far as his ankles, on his left sword was a brown sheath indicating that weapon inside it was a steel tipped bladed wound cutter, it's handle was crimson like which was rare even in these times, he hold a crown indicating that he is indeed a prince but something about him didn't settle with the commander with the cape.

"What do you want?" he asked with question, the young lad replied "oh nothing I just wanted to talk with you about something of great importance..." he stopped for a small minute then looked towards the young girl with the rabbit ear-like headband "...alone." then the nameless commander-in-chief nodded at her signalling that the young lass leave the room and so she did with a bit of hesitation.

{Outside of room}

Shimakaze and her familiars was soon out of her general's room and were about to leave the hallway and towards her fellow ranger group.

{Barracks}

She had reached the military housing for her and her fellow 'ship girls' and shen she entered her dorm she saw the teammates the four sisters;

Ranger Akatsuki was a very small young girl who usually referred to herself as a lady even though far from it, she had worn a dark blue tunic with a leather strap going across the chest from the right shoulder to the left side of waist and on the said side hip part was a sheath colored black in which held her sword for the handle was made of leather created from wolves to the West.

Ranger Ikazuchi was the second oldest of the four sisters. She had auburn hair and eyes to match much like Akatsuki, she had a small red hairpin on the left side of her hair, like other destroyers she had wore a black tunic without a strap but instead a belt across her hip in which held a square leather holding pouch which showed metallic bolts, and on the back of her dark green cloak that she wore was a crossbow but she didn't prefer any melee weapons for she liked to keep the distance between her and her enemies.

The third of the sisters was another small figure but had sky blue hair that's length reached to her waist, she had ocean blue eyes and like every other destroyer she wore a dark blue tunic with a belt going across the chest from the right shoulder to the left waist and tied to it as well was a black sheath and in which case as well as held a sword the handle was iron made and the guard was curved.

The last of Shimakaze's group and Akatsuki sisters was Ranger Inazuma, she had wore a brown tunic with a strap from the left shoulder to the right side of the hip area, she had a light brown wool cloak over her and a dark brown fur quiver filled with arrows to the fullest and a sword out with a straight guard.

The fifth member of their scouting/resource group Inazuma was using a rock to sharpen her blade, she put the rock in her left hand and put it on top of her bladed weapon and began to grind it against each other creating small sparks.

"What happened Shimakaze-san?" asked Hibiki with curiosity and hesistation though she didn't show it, the blonde ranger replied "well the prince guy and the commander are actaully having a private meeting." she sat down on a wooden chair next to Ikazuchi was was eating one of their food that they caught while hunting with another ranger group some hours ago.

Then Akatsuki spoke to get her sister's/friend's attention "so have you heard about vanguard Ashigara-san on her 'love quest' yesterday?" Ikazuchi replied "yeah apparently she couldn't find another male who was right for her mainly because they mostly like Vanguard Haguro-chan and Knight Yamato-san!" she giggled however that was soon ended as another group entered their barracks.

And soon laughter erupted in their room for no one else was in here but themselves then they heard voices shouting coming from outside and so the five of them went out to check.

{Outside of barracks}

The five female rangers had exited their dormitory to find out why there was yelling and soon revealed to be their commander cursing at the prince-like male whom was now walking with an angered expression "GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I ORDER MY RANGERS TO SHOOT AT YOU!" their leader yelled with a hatred never known or experienced before, the young lad however ignored him and soon steered his horse to the gate exit and left while cursing back at the formerly shouting base officer "YOU'LL REGRET THIS! MY FATHER WILL SEND HIS FORCES AND MURDER YOU ALL!" and then soon vanished into the forest where he came from originally.

"Boss what happened?!" asked another young girl, she had creme colored red with a hint of magneta at the end of her waist length hair which also held a single flap on each side, her hair was held by a thin black tied knot, she had crimson red eyes. Her clothing consisted of a black leather belt armor and two dark brown belts going across her chest into an X form in which they both held 2 pouches of 20 throwings knives in each one, she had a sword on her back which is being held by a purple furry sheath with the guard straight, she also had a quiver on her left hip being held by a very thick strap which was holding her arrows.

"I can't believe that boy! Yuudachi-chan I need you to gather the girls from hunting, scouting, or fishing, I DON'T CARE! Just get them here NOW!" he commanded his ranger Yuudachi to gather all of his available girls, she saluted with her right arm for she had never seen the young man who was commanding this side of the nation in such a rage.

Yuudachi quickly went to the stalls where all of their horses are stationed at and got on a brown mane which held a saddle and in it was a bow that beloged to the creme haired girl whom was now getting on "okay saphre! We need to find the others can you do that?" she asked the horse that she was on and it neighed in resposne while getting out of it's spot in the stalls, she smiled and soon yelled out "NOW GO!" then the horse speeded up and exited the wooden gate to their current base.

A woman was standing next to the entrance of the main building against the wall, she had steel plated armor that protected her entire body except she didn't wear her helmet, her hair was white/silver and with a style of twin tails pointing upwards, she had red eyes to give her beauty. Her sword was strapped on her waist which was inside of a black metal sheath, her weapon's guard is curved.

"What going on?" she asked with worry on her face, the young brown haired man replied with seething "not until we get everyone here Musashi-san!" with that he opened the door to the tower and shut with anger making her twitch shortly.

While her commander was releasing his anger Yuudachi was on her way to find the other girls whom were doing whatever that was.

[With Yuudachi]

 _'I got to find them fast! I got a terrible feeling in my stomach and that means something not good will happen!'_ Yuudachi thought to herself as the feeling she mentioned was that of dread and fear. She continued her trek until she heard swords clashing "huh?" she asked herself as she had pulled the reigns on her horse signaling it to stop, and soon heard yelling "Ashigara-nee behind you!" this alerted her at that name and the voices that were shouting "Ashigara-san, Haguro-san!?" she then turned her horse to where the fighting sounds were coming from and pulled out her blade from the sheath on her back "Saphre our friends are in trouble!" the horse neighed and soon charged towards the fighting.

{Forest Fight}

A beautiful woman was using her longsword thrusting it into her attackers back forcing them down on the ground instantly killing them, she had brown hair that was back length, she had brown eyes to match her hair which also had a white headband. Her body was covered by a white plain tunic however both of her arms were underneath steel armored plates, her legs were also protected by metal greaves, she then pulled out her long broadsword out of her now dead enemy's back she turn around and saw her little sister just barely holding on.

A smaller figure close to other beauty for this young girl was a cute one, she had shoulder length hair colored black and a red hairpin on the left side, she had dark brown eyes that showed compassion and harmony in a normal situation but now it featured fear and pain. She had worn a plain white tunic like the other female warrior and the same metallic greaves/arms, however the weapon of her choice was a long tipped spear.

The black haired young girl had just blocked an overhead attack in time for the bandit to stagger back a bit, she then closed her eyes and impaled her long reached staff into her opponents abdomen while apologizing in the process "I'm sorry!" thereby killing her attacker.

However the two of them couldn't hope but to find no space for breath for more and more of their ambusher's just kept moving towards them, "damn it! There's just too many of them!" yelled the one with the longsword as he had just swung her blade to decapitate three threats with one swing and their corpses plopped down, then a scream could be heard towards her right "Haguro-Chan!" she exclaimed as her sister now known as Haguro was just barely grazed by an arrow on her back, the black haired female had tears threatening to roll down her cheeks but then all of a sudden a rather large attack which looked human but also isn't raised it's giant broadaxe above their head just about to deliver the finishing blow on the poor girl "HAGURO-CHAN!" screamed the brown haired woman as her fear of the other girl's death raced to her mind.

However that was not to pass for a another sword connect with the axe when it was nearing Haguro almost killing her, both the girl and bandit turned to see Yuudachi with a smile on her face "you won't kill anyone today poi!" she then vertically slashed at the stomach of her enemy spilling gut contents that should not even be explained and then pulled out a tiny knife from one of her pouches which is one of the belts on her chest and quickly with heightened senses threw one of the tiny blade at one of the incoming threatening forces at the neck killing them instantly therefore reducing the number of enemies slowly but surely.

But unknown to the three defending female of the men counterparts they were being watched from afar.

(Unknown's Point Of View)

A lone figure was behind a large tree but no one can see their face because mainly due to their hood over their head, they wore a forest green colored to blend in with the current enviroment, they were currently holding a wooden bow with an arrow tipped with poison from an unknown sources, their hands were covered by light brown leather gauntlets, they wore a light brown leather armor with a belt going across the chest from the top right shoulder to the left hip and on the belt was two squared pouches containing unknown items.

All the unidentified person did was just kept their aim on the battle scene as if waiting for a moment or opening to fire.

(Battlefield)

The three women's attackers numbers were diminishing to an extend for all three of them were back to back, and circling to give each other more breathing room, "damn it!" yelled Yuudachi as she blocked and attack towards her and countered it with cutting off the arm which holded a mace and soon stabbed the stomach and quickly pulled it ou letting the torso fall down, she turned to her two companions whom were killing their own attackers with their weapons finishing off the attacks.

Haguro sat down on a nearby log and sighed in relief "I seriously thought that we wouldn't make if you didn't come along Yuudachi-san!" then her sister Ashigara sat next to her "yeah I thought that too, thank Yuudachi-san." the girl being thank chuckled "well I was actually on my way to find you guys when I heard fighting closeby. I guess it was just simple luck!" she smiled and sat on another log far from the two sisters to have a small break.

All of a sudden one of the enemies that Yuudachi thought she killed rose behind her and roared out "NOW YOU DIE BITCH WHORE!" her eyes widen as her now possible killer was about to use a giant greateaxe on her, she closed her eyes _'I'm sorry Shigure-Chan that I couldn't be there for you!'_ she thought of her final moments, she waited for the blow to strike but then suddenly her supposed murderer stopped dead in his tracks while the mouth hanged open.

[Seconds earlier]

The cloaked person that hid behind the trees saw a bandit got up behind the magneta haired young girl and released an arrow at the now dead threat with the poisoned arrow stuck in the chest making the body fall backwards, they lowered the bow and immediately called their horse.

[With the trio]

Yuudachi opened her crimson eyes to see her attacker's chest was holding an arrow and the body plumped back down backwards, she turned around and saw a cloaked person riding a light brown mane with a saddle, "hey you there!" she yelled which caught the other two offguard and saw the same person as she did but the unknown ranger soon rode into the forest where the bandits originated from.

"Who was that?" asked Ashigara as the once rider that stood next to a tree was gone, the creme haired girl replied "I don't know but they were no doubt a ranger." the black haired Vanguard cute girl Haguro asked "but if they are indeed a ranger who do they belong to?" that was the question for another time.

"We need to leave before more show up!" said Ranger Yuudachi as she and her friends called their horses, the Vanguard with the longsword hopped on a brown war horse that their commander borrow for the time being, Haguro's horse was a black mustang and was already on top of it followed by the trio leaving and hoofing it back to the fort.

(SE base officer quarters)

The commander of this region part was in frustration of what only happened moments ago when a prince of another empire came to visit and came with the most outragerous proposal just for their 'Safety'.

~Flashback sometime ago~

After the leader of this base had signaled shimakaze to leave him and the newcomer for private matters, "alright what do you want with me and my girls?" he asked the commander and got a reply "what I want is your land and girls!" this caught the ranger cloaked officer off guard, the young boy continued "yes you heard me both land and girls, for my father the Emperor that controls the land of his glorious Order! We could and will help you defend against the so called 'abyssal' threat and take care of bandit's in exchange that your girls will become either part of my dad's harem, slaves or prostitutes and all for your agreement." he then pulled out a parchment of paper from a pouch on the belt that he wore around his waist and presented it with the same words as the young teenage male whom was indeed a prince to an emperor, he got up from where he was originally sitting and replied "you know what I think?..." he stopped for a brief moment then pulled out his sword with the straight guard and cut the document into halves catching the prince in complete shock. He then pointed his blade at he said prince and spoke in a threatening tone "Do you really believe that I would allow you to do such unforgivable act as using these wonderful and beautiful girls as playthings? You can tell your father to go FUCK himself!" the teenage male counterpart seethed with anger and left the room in a march.

[Outside]

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I ORDER MY RANGERS TO SHOOT AT YOU!" yelled the brown haired male field veteran as the now threatened boy got on his horse, "YOU'LL REGRET THIS! MY FATHER WILL SEND HIS FORCES AND MURDER YOU ALL!" he yelled back as if it was a promise or a guarantee and left the gates.

~Flashback end, present~

The now stressed out man sighed while contemplating on how to deal with the already abyssal army and now the soon to be Unknown new enemy empire forces on both fronts, he hated to do it but now it seems he needs to speak with the Council to see if they can spare more leaders or ten, with their own forces but as he knew it their lands and forces were spread thin as it is with General Okashi fighting the enemy in the far West and Field Marshal dealing with the same threat but in the South East, and here he the admiral was working with his current available rangers/vanguards and knight in the one and only south.

He grumbled "I know the council won't accept my request of extra forces since our own numbers to too greatly reduced since some of them were shipped off to fight in another continent to make sure that any other abyssals may conquer for improved recruiting of soldiers, and increasing their military quantities.

He then thinks of something that was actually never tried before but highly doubt that he will be marked as a traitor or insurrection.

 _'This is crazy but I believe that we can convince other cultures/kingdoms to join our struggle against both of our enemies the ones who came from the deep ocean and the newly forged war with this unknown Empire/Order armies.'_ he thought as the wish of forming alliances and pacts with other people than their own lands for assistance.

Then all of a sudden he felt as if something was wrong, he looked around his room and noticed that nothing was out of the ordinary but what was OUT of his room. He got up from where he was just sitting and walked towards the wooden door, and saw that it was empty since everyone was outside and soon began to slowly walk outside.

[Outside]

Once the young lad got out he was shocked at what was happening, everything and everyone froze.

The horses in their stalls were looking at Shimakaze who was petting her own.

The two of the four sisters Ikazuchi and Inazuma were both sparring with their training swords that they received when they first joined the rangers, Inazuma was about to do an overhead strike while her sister was about to bring up her own blade like an uppercut.

Hibiki was using the archery range with her bow drawn and about to release an arrow at the target where four other arrows were sticking out.

The armored beautiful woman named musashi held out a kite shield with the insignia of a dragon twisting up a sword pointing downwards and her actual sword was out in her right hand being gripped tightly as if it was a real battle. Akatsuki was using her sword with both hands doing a slash across the shield creating sparks that were supposed to fly but are now frozen in mid-air.

He looked around his surroundings as if trying to find an answer as to why everything and everyone just froze on spot of their actions or activities.

 _"You seek to know why your girls have stopped I assume?"_ a voice spoke from out of nowhere which caught the young man off guard he turned behind him to find no one there but the voice spoke one more _"Do not be alarmed I mean you no harm now or all that is yet to come in the future."_ the admiral replied "what do you want?" soon however a portal of some kind opened up a few feet away from the commander, he hesitated for a second, the voice returned to reassure the leader of this side of his kingdom _"do not fear the gateway, it's safe and can't harm you in anyway or form."_ the other man still did not believe the voices or events happening now but went through it anyways and closing behind him in a flash of bright light.

Unknowningly setting off a chain of events that will create great changes of the foundation of the universe.

~Unknown location~

The brown eyed and haired male was laying on the ground face foward, he groaned then slowly woke up from the sudden flash of light, he used both of his arms to lift him up "alright that's it! I will not be walking through any lights that just suddenly come out of thin air!" the said as he was now on both feet, he took a glance around his surroundings and realized that this wasn't his land "okay I know that this isn't home otherwise there wouldn't be a river flowing downstream going at where my back is pointing!" just then he heard the hooves of a horse approaching from where the said back was being towards at.

He turned and saw a younger male of either fifteen or sixteen, he had black hair and his eyes were brown but one could mistaken it for red, he had worn steel plated heavy armor like musashi but more of a man's size, he had a sword sheathed on the left waist like everyone else, his armor had a cape that was black, his horse was a black mane with a leather saddle, he looked at the brown haired commander of girls and spoke "oh hello there! Would you like a ride back at my home?" he had given him a lift and he had accepted it since he was now in foreign lands.

As the two males were about to move to the black haired boy's home he asked a question, "what's your name kid?" the teen replied "my name is Orimura. Ichika Orimura." the man nodded and gave him his own name "mine is Takeshi Morbid."

Now the story of these warriors and future fighters begin now. 

**Finally got this done, well for chapter 1 anyway please Rate and Review and don't forget to PM me if you want any OC's to be put into the story.**

 **Your new friend FantasyWriter85 saying see you later.**


End file.
